<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i ruined your letter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042780">i ruined your letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass to Mouth, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Human Outsider (Dishonored), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Rimming, Smut, headcanon: corvo calls the outsider little love a lot, no beta we die like men, the outsider goes by victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor sighed overdramatically and forced his head under his lover's arm, hooking a leg over his far thigh and maneuvering himself so he was straddling Corvo, face buried in his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey. I need you to eat me out until I can't move and I can't say anything but your name," he mumbled into Corvo's muscles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i ruined your letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the outsider decided to go by victor when he turned human btw :))<br/>enjoy this filth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey you," Victor pouted, poking Corvo with his usually graceful phalange, distracting the Royal Protector from the meaningless letter he was writing to meaningless aristocrats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor sighed overdramatically and forced his head under his lover's arm, hooking a leg over his far thigh and maneuvering himself so he was straddling Corvo, face buried in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I need you to eat me out until I can't move and I can't say anything but your name," he mumbled into Corvo's muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This perked Corvo's ears up, dick twitching interestedly in his trousers. Victor smirked as he felt this, gyrating his slim hips over the growing bulge under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck off, you can't just say stuff like that while I'm working!" Corvo exclaimed, exasperated with his insatiable little boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but sure I can," he teased. "I just did. And I can do it again. Like I can talk about how much I need you to force me over your desk, tongue moving inside me until I'm trembling all over, my little dick spurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> over your important papers. We can seal the envelopes with my seed instead of the wax. Or how I want you to shove your big fingers inside me and abuse my sweet spot until I'm begging you to stop." Victor's hips were moving of their own accord by this point, gorgeous green eyes, still sparkling with that little trace of magic in his bones, staring down Corvo's dark brown ones as he coaxed the large man's proportionally large cock harder and harder under those sinful hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor was perfectly aware of how much he was working up his boyfriend, how hard Corvo was going to snap after all this teasing. He wanted that roughness, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it so badly. Victor needed his lover to manhandle him with those muscles, move his slim frame around effortlessly, reminding him of just how miniscule he was next to his dominant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo groaned, tightening his hold on Victor's waist, large hands nearly wrapping around his small frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I'm going to absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper from the smaller man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo swiped the papers on his desk to the side, manhandling Victor effortlessly to bend over the piece of furniture. The ex-god whined desperately, hips moving back and forth, desperate for friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop that. Be patient." Corvo smacked Victor's left ass cheek, holding his waist still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't wanna," another wanton moan as his cock dragged against the wood through his trousers. "Need you inside me, Corvo, please~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo sighed, wishing he had more control over his libido, but he didn't. He ripped Victor's trousers and undergarments off, spreading his cheeks and leaning down to lick a stripe across his puckered pink hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" A loud moan escaped Victor's mouth, hips pressing back desperately agandy Corvo's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Royal Protector pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've gotta be quieter, love, guards might think you're in trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, you know I can't control my voi- oh fuck yes~" Corvo had attached his lips to Victor's hole, sucking relentlessly and nipping at his rim. He really couldn't control his noises, had never been able to. He couldn't count the number of times Billie had gotten on his case about "pleasuring yourself too loudly, you've gotta keep it down, you're driving me mad" when he was staying with her. Corvo knew this of course, as his lover, he just liked to tease Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those large calloused fingers massaged the smaller man's ass as he abused his hole, tongue like magic, roll after roll of scorching pleasure racking Victor's body, making him writhe uncontrollably as noises of pleasure escaped his form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was slightly embarrassing how close Victor was already, cock not having been touched, but he knew Corvo appreciated being able to see just how much he affected his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Corvo, Corvo –fucking hell, by the Void– I'm close, fuck!" His hips were gyrating under Corvo's ministrations, dick throbbing desperately, leaking onto the wooden desk from where it was pressed against the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo only doubled down, tongue thrusting in and out of his hole, licking Victor's walls as he massaged the milky globes of his ass, blunt fingernails digging into the skin, red half moons forming, soon to be lasting bruises that Victor would press his own fingers into when he wanted to be reminded of just how Corvo owned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor fisted the scattered assortment of important papers –his boyfriend would have to deal with that later– as the waves of pleasure came faster and faster and the coil in his abdomen tightened, warning him of his rapidly approaching finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo pulled back, two fingers pressing into Victor's wet, pliant hole, the tips massaging his weak spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come. Come for me, little love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his little love did, cock spurting all over the desk as he cried out his release, high pitched and desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor laughed, coming down from his high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you laughing about, babe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ruined your letter." The giggles got louder as he lifted himself up, turning around to face Corvo and sitting on the desk. Victor stretched his arms out for a hug and Corvo embraced him. "Sorry about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>